foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell Foofur
Premise Foofur and his gang decide to find a new home after Mrs. Escrow finds them inside the mansion. Meanwhile, feeling sorry for Foofur and the gang, Andrew, Jessica and all of Foofur's friends volunteer to help out while Pepe tries to clear his name after he was accused of ratting Foofur out. Cast of Characters *Foofur *Dolly *Louis *Annabell *Fritz-Carlos *Hazel *Rocki *Fencer *Cleo *Fencer's kittens *Monica *Frederick *Rat Brothers *Pepe *Mrs. Escrow *Andrew Escrow *Jessica *J. Ellington Escrow *Vinnie *Viola *The Cat Pack *The Kitten Pack *Brigette *Burt *Burlon *Tugboat *Phyllis *Foofur's Parents Plot The story begins when Foofur and the gang are about to get up for a new day, but They hide when Mrs. Escrow is about to come inside. once Inside, She throughly checks the house, and finds a few dog bones, a mustache comb, and some fish scales. and when She comes up to the attic, Mrs. Escrow spots the Gang, and They made a run for it, escaping the mansion despite Mrs. Escrow demanding they come back. The Rat Brothers who saw the incident, decided to enjoy the house to themselves, after Mrs. Escrow leaves. Now without a home, Foofur wonders what house to go to. News quickly spread to all of Foofur's friends and family, including Andrew and Jessica. When Pepe too heard about the news, Jessica and Andrew angrily accuses Pepe for ratting Foofur and the gang out. Pepe tried to tell Jessica and Andrew that he wasn't the one who made Mrs. Escrow drive Foofur out of the mansion, but they refused to listen. Pepe then started to cry, because He wasn't there with His owner. When Mrs. Escrow comes back, Andrew suggests that Pepe should be punished, with Mrs. Escrow saying He won't and asks how long Andrew knew that there were animals in the mansion. Andrew, fearing that Mrs. Escrow will call the dogcatchers on Foofur and the gang, refuses to tell her about it as Jessica rushes to his defense. Pepe decided to run away not only to escape being scolded by Andrew, but also find Foofur, hoping to clear his name. At the Flower Shop, Foofur explains the situation to Dolly. Feeling sad for Foofur, Dolly offers Foofur and friends to stay at her house. Meanwhile, the Rat Brothers enjoy the house, with Evelyn and Her friends joining in the fun. but the brothers start to become depressed when They figured out that there's no dogs or Fencer to prank, so They miss them. at the Flower Shop, Burt and Burlon come to visit. After hearing the news, Burt laughs at Foofur as Burlon feels sorry for Foofur. Burlon, who can't stand Burt being heartless towards Foofur, calls out His Uncle for His cruelty and calls Him an elitist snob. Dolly agreed, as Burt was at a loss, but scolded His nephew for insulting Him. Dolly defends the young wolfhound, and says that any dog who refuses to help a fellow canine in need is no more than a cold-hearted mutt. Enraged, Burt storms off, but not before he tells Dolly that he is through with her, as Foofur and Dolly watched the Wolfhound leave the shop. Later, at Night, Pepe in a slump, comes to Brigette's house, and wants to stay with Her for some time. She agrees to let Him stay for the night. Pepe explains that Foofur and the others fled the mansion after being spotted and Pepe was accused of snitching on Foofur. Brigette then offers to help Pepe first thing in the morning. Morning came, and once He woke up, Foofur quietly tells Dolly that He'll continue searching for a new home. however, a few hours later, He searches, but some are too small, too grimy, too many people, and not enough hiding places. and when He comes to a warehouse, He encounters the Cat Pack who were stealing fish. Vinnie sees Foofur's group and chases them. in the chaos, Vinnie crashes into a few boxes, a few almost crushes Him, but Fencer pushes Him out of he way, but gets His leg caught. Vinnie sees Fencer stuck and he, along with the Cat Pack, help Fencer out. Vinnie said that He didn't need to save Him. Fencer said that Vinnie had two kids who were waiting for Him, and as Foofur's group was leaving, Vinnie told them to wait, just so He could thank Fencer. After Foofur and the others leave, Vinnie gets an idea and tells the Cat Pack to get every one of Foofur's friends and family to help out. Meanwhile, Andrew and Jessica run away from Mrs. Escrow, so that He won't be pressured to answer of Her aunt's questions regarding the Dogs and Cat. Arriving at the Trainyard, Foofur and the others decide to go to another town to find a new home. however, Mel and Harvey the dogcatchers, captured Fritz-Carlos, Annabell, and Rocki, and They ran for the Van to escape. Just then, Andrew takes pictures of the dogcatchers taking away the dogs. However, Mel sees Andrew and he and Harvey chase Him. in the chaos, Andrew gives the camera and photograph evidence to Jessica and entrusts Her to bring it to Mrs. Escrow. Mel manages to grab Andrew and tosses him, Fritz-Carlos, Annabell, and Rocki. Foofur then goes after the dogcatchers. Inside the Van, Fritz-Carlos, Andrew, Annabell, and Rocki, along with Burt, Lucy, (From Thicker than Water) Harry, (from "Scary Harry") the Uptown Club, and a few other dogs are inside. Jessica tired from running, finally reaches Mrs. Escrow's house. She then tells Mrs. Escrow that Andrew has been kidnapped by the dogcatchers and shows Mrs. Escrow the photos. At the Kitten Pack's hideout, Vincent and Vera became worried about Foofur's predicament. (since Vinnie told them a few hours ago in a flashback) They ask Viola what they should to help Foofur Trivia * This Special is meant to be the Series Finale. * According to an International Puzzle Block Set, Mrs. Escrow spotted Foofur's gang in the kitchen through a window. So in a way, no one ratted them out.